begonefandomcom-20200215-history
Courtyard
Courtyard is the fifth map of BeGone, as well as the smallest map. It received its name from polls on both Facebook and the BeGone Brotherhood (the old forum). Elimination mode is currently the only game mode on Courtyard. Courtyard has fast-paced rounds due to its map size. General Information Courtyard is the most balanced map because it's almost mirrored (looks the same at both sides of the map). The only difference is that one of the crates at the side is not at the wall while the other is. Courtyard has one Ammunition crate, next to the statue in the middle. Militia spawns in the bottom-right corner and SWAT spawns in the top-left corner. The blue dots are where the players spawn. Each team has a crate of their team color in their spawning zone to prevent direct hits. Locations Being the smallest map, Courtyard does not have many locations. Militia Base The Militia Base is located in the bottom right corner of the map (see above picture). SWAT Base The SWAT Base is located in the upper left corner of the map (see above picture). Map Objects *Next to the Statue in the middle is an Ammunition Crate. Hiding/Camping spots *The middle bottom and top sides of the map with the tall boxes provide moderate cover. Players are vulnerable to attack from behind ( the corners) and from across the map. *In both SWAT and Militia bases, the long box and hedges provide great cover. *The water can provide moderate cover and is deeper in the middle, next to the flamingo statues. Players are harder to see and have a good view of their surroundings in third person. *The large, tall boxes can be jumped upon but must be done in a particular order. Nicknames *Statue - The statue in the middle of the map. *Water - The pools with statues of flamingos. *SWAT - The SWAT base. *Militia - The Militia base. *Corner - One of the two corners that isn't the Militia or SWAT base. Tactics There are many different tactics used in Courtyard. General Tactics *By taking reloading breaks behind cover, going around the courtyard with a small team and never going in reverse is a good strategy. Weapons Courtyard is the smallest map in BeGone, so weapons that are good in short range are very powerful on this map. Additionally, snipers can devastate the opposing team if used well. However, while sniping, the player is vulnurable to close range attacks and surprise attacks. Third person works best for sniping on thus map. Primary Weapons Short-mid range weapons have the advantage in Courtyard: MP5, M1014, and M249 SAW. Secondary Weapons Automatic weapons have the advantage in Courtyard: MP7. Tactical Weapons Tactical Weapons work well in closed space areas and almost always inflict damage in Courtyard. Elimination *Most rounds are fast-paced and can be finished quickly depending on the number of players and server size. Sabotage *Sabotage is currently not available on Courtyard. History *Courtyard used to be called Garden, and was used as a 3D-testing level for testing FPS. Players said they wanted to see the map in-game, and a naming competition was held for the map. *Courtyard received its name from polls on both Facebook and the BeGone Brotherhood (the old forum). The other main options being Garden and Statue. ''Important information * Courtyard is currently the smallest map in BeGone. * Courtyard is currently the only map to feature water in BeGone.'' Category:Maps